


Turned

by Scaarlie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaarlie/pseuds/Scaarlie
Summary: This was inspired by this tweet of Taylor Mallory:"Someone write this fanfic/make this fan art immediately. Imagining the logistics of Simon turning Alec... 😂👌#ShadowhuntersChat #ShadowhuntersFinale"





	Turned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely new at this. This is my first ever fic. It's not great or long, but I've been waiting for so long for someone to write this, and if someone did, I never found it. I decided to give it a shot. Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated since I'm new at this. Thank you! Hope it's not too horrible! But if it is, let me know anyway!

It seemed like the end of the world. Again.

Jace and Clary had heard rumors from Edom, and they weren’t good. Lilith was planning on going after Magnus. As if it wasn’t bad enough that pretty much everyone had given up on trying to bring the warlock back, now they were pressed for time too.

“She’s gathering an army to take down Magnus,” Clary said.

Alec Lightwood felt a moment of weakness like he rarely felt. “She’ll kill him.”

“And if she does, the rift will reopen,” Jace added.

As if Alec didn’t know. “He sacrificed everything to save us.”

He’d been through so much. First, the love of his life had almost died because Alec had been too distracted to notice how hard he was taking the loss of his magic. Then, when Alec had tried to get his magic back, Asmodeus, the prince of Edom and Magnus’ dad, had agreed to return his powers on the condition that Alec break up with Magnus—break his heart.

That had also felt like the end of the world.

He’d always believed that as long as they were together, Magnus and him would be okay. They would overcome all obstacles, and their love would conquer all. But then, Alec had always been a hopeless romantic. Dealing with losing Magnus, hurting him in order to save him, being unable to tell him he was doing it for his own good, seeing that hurt look on his face. That had been unbearable. But he was able to hold it together long enough to leave before his act could fall. He would not be responsible for the love of his life being miserable.

When it seemed like things couldn’t get any worse, Jonathan, Clary’s evil brother, opened a rift to Edom with Lucifer’s sword before destroying the weapon that would allow them to seal the gate to hell. Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and all of Alicante stared in horror as hundreds of demons poured through and began slaughtering everyone and destroying everything. They watched while a sense of dread descended upon them. How did you defeat an enemy that got right back up and came back at you again?

That had also felt like the end of the world.

But Alec pulled it together and fought on. That’s what he did. He was a leader. He cared for his family and friends, and he protected those he cared about. He did what was right, and he never gave up. Even if the odds seemed impossible.

And then the impossible happened, and Magnus showed up to help. With his powers back, the warlock was a force to be reckoned with. Even better, he’d somehow heard about the deal Alec had made with Asmodeus, and assured Alec that they could be together again. Alec didn’t care to know how. He was just happy to have the man he loved back.

And just as quickly, Magnus was lost to him again.

He’s stolen the show, by proposing to him in the middle of all that chaos before teleporting to Edom to seal the rift from the other side, allowing them to finally banish the remaining demons from their realm. 

Alec couldn’t suppress the smile tugging at his lips. He’d wanted to propose to Magnus a few days ago. He’d gone to great lengths to make sure everything would be perfect, and it had failed miserably. And yet Magnus, in his usual magical way, had swooped in, in the middle of an impossible battle and had stolen the show with the most perfect proposal that Alec could imagine. He wouldn’t have been able to plan it better if he’d tried.

He rubbed his chest, over his heart. God, he missed him. He’d been desperately trying to find a way to bring Magnus back. He would bring him back; they had a wedding to plan, goddammit! It certainly didn’t help that everyone acted like Magnus was dead, or at least, gone forever.

Nonsense. Hadn’t they done the impossible many times already? And Magnus wasn’t even dead. He was just in Edom. It was simply a matter of going to get him. Or finding a way to bring him back. Sure, there was the matter of the rift Magnus was holding close potentially reopening once he was no longer there to hold it in place, and the fact no one without demon blood could set foot in Edom, but these were just details.

They’d faced worse odds.

He’d find a way.

But now they were pressed for time.

“If he’s going up against Lilith, I have to be there with him,” Alec announced.

T here was no way he was going to lose Magnus again.

“Alec, you know that if any of us were to go to Edom, we’d die instantly.” Clary was looking at him like he had lost his mind. But what else could he do? Why didn’t they get it?

“The atmosphere is demonic. But maybe I can go. My heavenly fire might protect me,” Izzy said.

She’d recently been infused with shards of Michael’s sword that had the power of destroying demonic energy. Her idea had merit, but there was no way Alec was going to put anyone else in danger to save his boyfriend—fiancé.

As Jace and Izzy argued over his sister’s decision to head into Edom on her own, an idea started to form in Alec’s head.

“No! No. Only someone with demon blood can survive there.”

That was it!

“Simon!” Alec couldn’t help but blurt out. It was so obvious! Why hadn’t he thought of it before now?

“Erm. S-sure. I don’t have the mark anymore, but I’m sure if you give me enough swords, maybe I can—” Simon never backed away from offering help, but he didn’t get it.

“No! I need you to turn me into a vampire so I can go.”

A second passed while everyone processed their shock.

“What!? Alec, are you out of your mind?”

He hadn’t expected Jace, his parabatai, to be the first one to object this.

“What else am I supposed to do? Please. Just… Let me try this.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Izzy’s right. I’m a terrible sire.” Simon was referring to his mishap with the vampire Heidi. But that was different. She had been tortured, and she wasn’t really stable, to begin with.

“We’ll find another way.”

“What other way? Huh? Tell me. Tell me something! Any of you?” He was growing desperate by the second, and if this went on for much longer, he’d break down and they’d see how tentatively he was holding himself together.

They didn’t get it.

“It’s the only way. I’ll have demon blood, and I’ll be able to go to Edom to get Magnus.” His voice was small and weak, but it was the best he could do. He couldn’t meet any of their eyes.

“We’ll find another way,” Izzy tried.

“Yeah, you don’t want to do this. Trust me.” Why was the vampire trying to back out of this? Wouldn’t he be happy to drink Shadowhunter blood?

“There’s no other way. And every minute we spend debating this, Lilith is amassing an army to go after Magnus. I’ve made up my mind. I’m doing this.”

“Alec, I don’t think you understand what you’re asking...”

Why was Jace against him on this? He thought he’d lost Clary earlier this month and had been ready to do anything, including giving up his life to get her back. Alec thought Jace of all people would have had his back.

“I’ve made up my mind! Come on, Simon. We’ve wasted enough time already.” Alec didn’t want to hear any more.

Izzy tried again, “Alec.” She threw him a sad look. “When a vampire bites you, you...”

“I know, Izzy.” Alec looked his sister deep in the eyes, challenging her to oppose him again. “I don’t have a choice. We’re running out of time, and I won’t leave Magnus in Edom, alone.” After a few seconds, he saw her resolve faltering, and he nodded before turning to head for his office.

 

“I-I’m really not sure this is a good idea. I—” Simon was pacing in front of the door of Alec’s office.

“Just...shut up. I’m doing this.”

Alec rolled up the sleeve of his grey shirt and got comfortable on the brown leather chair in front of the desk his dad used to work at when he was head of the Institute.

He took a deep breath.

It was true that, of all of them, he was the only one who had never been bitten by a vampire, so he didn’t _really_ know what it would be like. But he’d heard the stories. And Simon had turned out okay. Sure he was annoying as hell, but he had been the same as a mundane. And Clary had even dated the guy post transformation when she thought Jace was her brother.

It couldn’t be that bad.

He knew he’d need a period of adjustment, but that’s why they needed to start right away.

Plus they were all worrying for nothing. Alec didn’t plan to stay a vampire forever. They still had a vial of that Glorious serum in the Institute. Once he had Magnus safely back, he’d take it and revert back to being a Shadowhunter. This really wasn’t that complicated. Why they were all making a fuss was beyond him. Sure, vampires had always freaked him out, with being dead and all… But there really was no other way to get his boyfriend—fiancé—back.

Even if he didn’t have the Glorious serum, he’d have given his life freely to save his love, but he didn’t even need to make that sacrifice. He was getting frustrated that they were wasting time even discussing this.

Probably sensing his mounting anger, the vampire stopped pacing, wiped his palms on his jeans, and came to sit in the chair next to Alec. “All right, okay. I’ve, erm. I’ve prepared a glass with my blood, for, you know...” Simon’s voice faltered at Alec’s raised eyebrow. “Right.”

“Simon, just get on with it. It’s fine.”

“Right. Okay.” The vampire scooted to the edge of the chair and hesitated once more. “You’re sure you want to do this? I’m not an expert. We can try to find another va—”

“SIMON!”

Alec thrust his forearm in front of Simon’s mouth, annoyed once again at this wasted time.

“Right. Okay. Here goes. I’m sorry.”

By the angel, he talked too—Woah!

Alec’s eyes rolled in his head, and a soft moan escaped his lips unexpectedly. Not that he was lucid enough to realize any of it had happened.

As soon as Simon’s fangs pierced the skin of his arm, he found himself in the grips of the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. He struggled to keep his wits about him, but as he felt another pull of his blood drain towards the openings, he couldn’t help a hiss.

His eyes scrunched as his head fell back over the headrest and his mouth dropped open. Oh, God. This felt divine. He never wanted it to end. He didn’t remember how he’d gotten himself in this situation, but he didn’t care. Some intense tingling was spreading through his body from the point of contact, and it was driving him insane. How had no one talked about how good this felt? Did they? Maybe they did. He couldn’t quite think right now. Oh, this felt so good.

Some odd memory tired to poke at the corners of his mind, something important. He needed to remember...but then Simon sucked another mouthful of his blood, and Alec pushed the thought away, concentrating on the amazing feeling coursing through his veins. It was like feather-light fingers, caressing every inch of his skin and intermittently gripping, to send a jolt of pleasure up and down his spine and all the way to the tips of his toes, which curled of their own accord in his boots.

All too soon, the feeling was gone.

“Wha...?” He protested, trying to focus on the room around him and stop his head from swimming long enough to find out why the amazing feeling had stopped.

He turned—more like rolled—his head to the side and met Simon’s hungry eyes.

“I, erm. You need to drink my blood. If-if I drain you—kill you—before you have my blood in your system, you’ll just die.” The vampire’s hand were fluttering about, too fast for Alec to follow.

“Right.” It sort of came back to him. Not clearly. It had been important. Someone important.

But he couldn’t stop staring at Simon’s dilated pupils. His heavy lids. His ruby red lips. By the angel, he wanted to kiss him so badly. He wanted that feeling back.

Slowly, as if in a haze, he brought his hand up to grab Simon’s neck and pull him closer, but before he could reach him, the vampire was gone. Before he could get his muddled brain to work out what had happened, Simon was back and a glass of a thick, red liquid was now in Alec’s outstretched hand.

He blinked twice, trying to clear his head. What was happening? Why did that feeling go away, and how could he get it back?

“I know this is confusing, but you have to drink. It-it will all be over soon.”

Did he imagine the rough edge to Simon’s voice?

What the hell? Bottom’s up, right?

Alec took a big gulp of the viscous liquid and grimaced. Well, this wasn’t the best thing he’d ever had, but it wasn’t bad either. His eyes shifted over to Simon, who gave him an encouraging smile, and Alec drained the rest of the glass.

Before he could utter another word, Simon’s fangs were back in his arm and Alec’s eyes rolled back in his head. A grunt escaped his lips as his grip loosened and the glass clanked to the floor.

“Oh, fuck.” He moaned and scrunched his eyes, pushing his head into the headrest while his hips lifted of their own, but the feeling was gone again. “No, wait! Why did you stop?”

“This is a terrible idea. I-I should get Izzy...and Jace,” Simon was suddenly standing and looking at the door, conflicted, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, no, no...” Alec managed to mumble while struggling to his feet.

“You really shouldn’t try to stand. Y-You’re much too weak.” Simon sounded concerned, but Alec ignored him.

He couldn’t focus on more than one thing at a time at the moment. And the only thing he cared about right now was to get his mouth on this divine creature.

His legs wobbled, and he would have probably fallen if the vampire hadn’t grabbed him in his arms first. A smile lifted a corner of Alec’s lips. Well, this wasn’t how he’d wanted to achieve this, but it would do.

“You really sure y—”

Simon’s words were cut off as Alec’s lips crashed onto his. He tasted his own blood, but he didn’t find it repulsive. He enjoyed everything about this feeling, this taste—even this weakness.

His hands tangled in the younger man’s hair, and he intensified the kiss. As he was about to bite his lip to allow the vampire to continue his intoxicating drinking, his hands grasped air.

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Erm. Okay. This can’t be happening. Think.”

Simon was against the far wall, talking way too much again. By the angel, that guy never shut up. Why was he so far? Alec grunted his displeasure.

“Alec. I can’t do this. I like Isabelle. I-think of Magnus!”

Magnus?

Oh.

Some old memory tired to push its way through his muddled brain again. Magnus. His boyfriend. This amazing feeling. He was starting to understand why the others had been against this idea.

Just as Alec was about to argue about going just a little bit more, the door burst open and Clary came in.

“Stop! We found another way. You don’t need to do this.” She looked from the panicked looking Simon in the corner of the room to the panting and weak Alec who had barely managed to not miss the chair in his attempt at sitting, and then focused back on her childhood friend. “Simon, tell me it’s not too late!”

The vampire seemed to finally come back to his senses.

“Erm? Oh, yeah, no. I mean, yeah. He’s okay. We didn’t. I didn’t drain him.”

“Thank the Angel! Alec, when you can stand, meet us in the armory. We have a plan.”

Alec had heard all the words, but they were taking so long to make sense. There was a sense of urgency about them. Something terrible was going on. Or had happened. Had Simon’s lips always been that soft? His eyes drifted up to lock on that tempting mouth, but he caught the look in the vampire’s eyes. He was watching him very carefully, but there was nothing sensual in his gaze. Simon seemed scared, ready to bolt. That was strange.

Frowning, he tried to concentrate once more. Magnus.

Right.

Crap.

He couldn’t hear about this. He’d kissed another man… well if Simon could be called that… But, damn, that feeling.

“A-are you okay?”

Simon was acting like Alec was a dangerous animal that needed to be approached with great care. That was strange. But then again, he had kissed him. Wait! Alec had _kissed_ Simon.

His eyes popped wide open, and he jumped from his seat, pointing his finger right at Simon’s adorable little nose. Alec shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts.

“No one can hear about this. You hear me? No one! Especially not Magnus. Are we clear?”

Lifting his arms in surrender, Simon stammered, “Yeah, no, it’s cool! No one will know. I swear. We’re cool.”

As his eyes drifted lower, to those plump lips once more, Alec grunted and left the room without another word. This was going to take a while to forget. He needed to find Magnus. Now!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess technically Alec didn't get turned. I suppose he really didn't want to become a vampire and was fighting me. Haha. If you want me to turn him, let me know. I might try it. I don't know. As I said, this is all new to me! *Slight panic!*


End file.
